


The Life Of Death

by Beso



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe, Angst, Drama, M/M, Slash, ангст, драма, мистика, слэш
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-02
Updated: 2016-07-02
Packaged: 2018-07-19 16:42:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,502
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7369582
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Beso/pseuds/Beso
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Смерть влюбилась в Жизнь.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Life Of Death

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [The Life Of Death](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/211156) by Marsha Onderstijn. 



Смерть не пахнет кровью, не пропитана болью и страданиями. Смерть освобождает душу из бренного тела, даёт ей свободу. Все знают, смерть — это конец. _Но никто не упоминает_ , что это _является началом нового_. Смерть _существует, живёт, дышит_. Все её ненавидят, все её боятся, потому что не хотят прощаться с жизнью, даже если она была просто чудовищной.

А она всё _чувствует_ : ваш страх, вашу боль, вашу мольбу, ваше желание жить.

Смерть не может остановиться. Одним касанием к вашей плоти она освобождает душу, заставляя быстро бьющееся сердце в миг остановиться, заставляет кровь застыть в жилах, заставляет остановиться ваше время навсегда. Она не может не протянуть свою руку, как бы не пыталась остановить себя, будто невидимая сила насильно заставляет её тянуть к вам руку. Одно касание — и вас больше нет...

Гарри медленно передвигается по пустынным улицам города. Он чувствует это. В месте, где должна быть душа, в солнечном сплетении, ноет так нестерпимо и жгуче, что парень заставляет себя идти скорее, стараясь не касаться ни к чему живому. _Потому что его касание убивает_.

Его тянет в очередной неприметный дом на окраине Лондона. Он проходит сквозь стены, приближаясь к человеку. Это была старенькая бабушка. Сквозь её кожу в районе солнечного сплетения Гарри мог увидеть душу, которая пыталась высвободиться из тела. Но она не сможет, пока Смерть не освободит её.

Возле неё сидит женщина и держит бабушку за руку, поглаживая большим пальцем. Гарри осторожно обходит женщину, поближе подходя к кровати, и легко, почти невесомо, касается лба, но и этого хватает, чтобы она выпустила последний вздох и закрыла глаза.

Гарри идёт обратно к входной двери, сопровождаемый звуком плача и всхлипов. Он чувствует легкое дуновение ветерка — душа свободна.

Он идет по вечернему городу и чувствует лишь ноющую боль, которую сможет унять лишь на пару минут после освобождения. А потом всё начинается сначала.

Гарри не знает сколько это длится. Наверное, вечность. Он не останавливается, просто не может, потому что это его предназначение. Он - Смерть, и он делает свою работу.

Но кое-кто на миг заставляет его остановится. Гарри медленно поднимает голову и смотрит на парня. Он чувствует боль в солнечном сплетении, но терпит, потому что хочет ещё чуть-чуть посмотреть на него.

Наверное, он — самый _живой_ человек, которого Смерть когда-либо видела.

Гарри всхлипывает, потому что боль нестерпима и ему нужно поскорее оказаться возле умирающего человека, чтобы дать свободу душе. Но он стоит со слезами на глазах посреди улицы и смотрит на смертного, который выходит из кафе с девушкой, что-то оживленно ей рассказывая. Смерть видит его душу, такую красивую, немного омраченную грехами, но всё ещё светлую.

_И Смерть влюбляется. Влюбляется в Жизнь._

***

— Господи, пожалуйста, сохрани его, — Гарри слышит мольбы женщины, что стоит возле реанимации. Сейчас на операции врачи пытаются спасти жизнь её сыну, который попал в аварию.

Но Смерть знает — это бесполезно. Потому что она буквально может чувствовать агонию души, которую врачи пытаются «вернуть обратно».

Гарри стоит ещё минуту, давая время людям, чтобы всё-таки спасти жизнь, но, когда время истекает, его рука движется к бледному телу, прикасаясь к щеке парня.

***

Гарри видит его опять. Он стоит на автобусной остановке, ожидая транспорт.

_Миг, и Смерть подходит ближе к Жизни._

Ему нравится ощущать эту легкость, будто он _сам живёт_. Ему это определённо нравится.

Гарри стоит возле него, не касаясь, но так, чтобы чувствовать тепло, исходящее от кожи парня. Они стоят рядом, будто вместе ждут автобуса, чтобы поехать домой.

Гарри боковым зрением наблюдает за парнем. Ему действительно нравится, как человек нетерпеливо постукивает ногой об асфальт, смотря на наручные часы. Он нервничает, потому что куда-то спешит. Гарри хотел бы прочувствовать всю подобную суету людей хоть раз. _Вместе с ним._

Приезжает автобус, и Гарри стоит в ступоре какое-то время. Идти с ним или нет?

Но за него всё решает боль в солнечном сплетении. Гарри оборачивается спиной к шатену и уходит в своём направлении.

***

Следующая их встреча была не случайна. Гарри ждет его возле остановки с намерением поехать с ним.

Сегодня холодно и ветрено. Гарри кажется, что будет дождь.

Смерть стоит на том же месте, где и раньше, и дожидается его.

Тяжёлые капли приземляются на холодную землю, но Гарри не намокает. Дождь проходит сквозь него. Потому что он — не живой.

Люди вокруг начинают бежать, пытаясь укрыться от дождя, а Смерть стоит неподвижно, ожидая _того самого_.

И он идёт быстрым шагом. Парень подбегает к остановке, становясь под козырёк, но дождь, который уже превратился в настоящий ливень, всё равно достает его.

Глаза Гарри быстро бегают по улице в безуспешной попытке найти что-нибудь, что поможет укрыть парня от ливня. Парень возле него громко чихает и шмыгает носом, а Гарри стоит возле него, опустив руки, не зная, что делать. Гарри становится напротив него (если бы он был человеком, то укрыл бы от дождя), но холодная вода проходит сквозь него.

Приезжает автобус, и Гарри вздыхает от облегчения. Шатен садится в него и оплачивает проезд.

Всю дорогу Гарри следует за общественным транспортом. Даже лёгкая боль в районе солнечного сплетения не останавливает его.

Когда автобус останавливается и юноша выходит, Гарри следует за ним прямо к его дому. Мокрый парень трясущими руками пытается достать с карманов джинс, которые сейчас плотно облегают его ноги, ключи.

Открыв дверь, парень проходит в дом, и Гарри заходит за ним.

Он идет прямо за ним, а тот, будто чувствуя, что кто-то рядом, насторожено осматривается в доме, но никого не видит.

Пока человек, взяв свои вещи, идёт в ванную, Смерть осматривает его комнату, замечая много тетрадей, учебников и кучу мусора на рабочем столе. Подойдя к столу, Гарри натыкается взглядом на подписную тетрадь.

_Луи Томлинсон._

Его имя безумно подходит ему. Такое же красивое и светлое, как и его душа.

Услышав приближающиеся шаги, Смерть уходит, понимая, что оставаться здесь больше не стоит.

***

Смерть следит за Жизнью, _хотя до этого, её никогда не интересовало подобное_. Она ходит за ней всё своё свободное время, которого почти нет. Она пытается понять её, пытается быть с ней. И от этого _ещё больше влюбляется_.

Гарри хочет иметь возможность прикоснутся к Луи, _ведь эта возможность есть у всех людей на планете, но не у него_ ; он хочет проводить ещё больше времени с ним, чтобы узнать ещё больше информации о нём. И влюбится _ещё больше_.

Но он уже смирился с фактом, что этого никогда не будет. И он наслаждается жизнью. _Жизнью Луи_.

Он смирился с тем, что он его никогда не увидит. Хотя это не значит, что надежда угасла внутри него.

Каждый раз ему всё больнее покидать Луи и уходить. Но боль решает всё за него.

Ему до безумия нравится, как Луи громко смеётся над шутками друзей (хотя они довольно глупые), прикрывая ладонью рот; ему нравится, как он мило морщит нос от удовольствия, когда ест сладкое — Луи всем говорит, что ненавидит его, но Гарри-то знает правду; ему очень нравятся все эти мелочи. Но Гарри не нравится, когда Луи приводит в дом очередную девушку.

Гарри нравится сидеть возле Луи и наблюдать за ним. Как, например, сейчас.

Луи готовится к сессии. Он грызет кончик ручки, пытаясь сосредоточится, но когда по телевизору идёт матч по футболу, который очень хочется посмотреть — это трудно сделать.

Смерть обожает вот такие моменты, когда Жизнь веселится/грустит/учится/работает, потому что тогда она чувствует себя частью _этого_.

***

Там, где должна была быть душа, у него всегда было пусто. Но теперь, после встречи с Луи, Гарри сомневается в этом.

В районе солнечного сплетения неприятно жжёт, и это не та боль, которая преследует его уже вечность. Это... нехорошее предчувствие? Смерть не знает, что это, потому что никогда не чувствовала подобного.

Теперь Гарри чувствует уже знакомую боль и идёт в нужном направлении, _но плохое предчувствие не покидает его_. Он идёт по заученному маршруту и останавливается возле до боли знакомой остановки, прямо на дороге.

Смерть не может пошевелится. И только невидимая сила подталкивает её ближе, _чтобы она сделала то, чего не хочет_.

Тело Луи лежит на тусклом, сером асфальте и не двигается.

Смерть чувствует, как что-то внутри неё гулко разбивается, не оставляя после себя ничего, кроме одиночества и пустоты.

— Пожалуйста... — шепчет Гарри. Он с надеждой и толикой безумия смотрит на толпу людей, которые обступили Луи. Скорая ещё не приехала. И, судя по нарастающей боли внутри Смерти, она не успеет.

Гарри не знает, кого умолять: Бога или невидимую силу, которая заставляет его подходить всё ближе и ближе.

Смерть знала, что рано или поздно этот момент настанет. Но не думала, что так скоро.

Сейчас желание Смерти сбудется, и она сможет прикоснутся к желанному телу на мгновение. _Но она впервые не хочет этого._

Боль внутри нарастает, и Гарри не понимает: или это из-за потери любимого, или из-за того, что он сопротивляется?

Гарри сопротивляется, кричит, плачет, но сила толкает его в спину, заставляя подходить всё ближе и ближе. Он чувствует, как задыхается от наступающих эмоций, от боли и отчаяния.

_Он должен будет забрать жизнь своего любимого._ Нет худшего наказания, чем это.

Смерть больше не контролирует себя и подходит к умирающему парню. Горячие слезы стекают по бледным щекам, и Смерть нагибается ближе, пытаясь запомнить его черты лица, хотя она и так всё помнит.

Он лежит в крови, захлебывается ею. Смерть не может смотреть на его муки и прикасается к его тонким губам своими, чувствуя металлический вкус крови.

Тихий вздох и Смерть видит освободившуюся душу.

Она поворачивается и, под панический гомон людей, идёт дальше по улице, видя перед собой красивое лицо Жизни.


End file.
